chronicles_of_nickfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Malphas
Caleb Malphas is a character from the Chronicles of Nick book series. About the Character Caleb Malphas is demonspawn and cold to the core of his being, Caleb isn’t exactly thrilled to be Nick’s guardian. He was a commander of legions until a bitter betrayal enslaved him to the Malachai. He hates the Malachai, and all he really wants is his freedom. Though he is classified as a daeva (mid level) demon, his powers are a lot greater than the others of his kind Appearance Caleb stands at the height of 6' 4' with black hair and brown eyes (as a human, yellow as a demon) His build is lean, and solid muscle. His demon's mark on his back and beneath that are the words: Enemies kill. Friends betray. History Malphas was born before humankind even existed. He was the most lethal demon commander in the Mavromino army that fought in the Primus Bellam. He purpsefully fought for the first Malachai, Monakribos, against his father, Jaden, up until he met a human by the name of Lilliana. Lilliana took care of him when he was wounded in battle. She is the one who gave him the name Caleb, stating she did not think he looked like a Malphas. Caleb fell in love with Lilliana and left the war to become a farmer and live with her. He was with her for three years, for her Caleb returned to fight in the Primus Bellam but this time with the Sephirii and against the Malachai. This Lead those he used to call allies to kill Lilliana. Caleb blames his half brother, Xevikan, for betraying him to his enemies. After his wife's death, Since then Caleb has fought against the descendants of the first Malachai up until he became enslaved by the Adarian Malachai. It has roughly been 1000 years since he became enslaved. When Adarian died, Caleb was supposed to get his freedom, however, Adarian bound him to his powers instead of his life force thus he was instead inherited by Adarian's son Nick Gautier who later became his best friend. Relationships Nick Gautier Originally he was only by Nick's side because of orders from Adarian Malachai to watch his son, and he wasn't thrilled about it. However Nick and Caleb have become best friends since they met, which Caleb hasn't had in a very long time, if at all. He completely trusts Nick and will do anything to protect him. It is noted by other characters that they barely leave each other's sides. Nekoda Kennedy Nekoda is Caleb's other friend. At first he didn't trust her, believing her to be a danger to Nick. However after finding out who her mother is, a goddess Caleb used to serve and is extremely loyal to, he pledged his loyalty to Nekoda as her daughter and will do anything for her. Xevikan Daraxerxes Xev is Caleb's half brother. Caleb believes Xev betrayed him which resulted in his wife's death. He was a member of the judges who sentenced and cursed Xev. Centuries later Nick freed Xev without knowing who and what he meant to Caleb. At first Caleb was extremely cold towards him and refused to have him in his house or anywhere near him. However he is slowly learning how to forgive Xev, who despite being hated still loves his brother and will protect him. Caleb isn't sorry for what he did to Xev but offered to let him live with him at the end of Invision. Zavid Zavid is a demon Nick accidentally enslaved by saving his life. He lived with Caleb for a while until he was killed by Livia. Aeron A very close friend to Xevikan, after being released by Nick he moved in to Caleb's house. Jaden Jaden is Caleb's father. Caleb hates him and also doesn't want anything to do with him. Kaziel Kaziel is a friend of Aeron's who was hiding in Caleb's wine cellar for a while. After they found him he properly moved in to Caleb's house. Vawn A friend of Aeron and Kaziel. Vawn is staying at Caleb's along with his friends. Lilliana Lilliana is Caleb's deceased wife from thousands of years ago back when he fought in the Primus Bellam. He keeps her locket with a lock of her hair inside. Gallery Caleb2.jpg|Human Caleb Caleb's emblem.jpg|Caleb's emblem Caleb's battle armor .jpg|Caleb's battle armor Caleb's raven form.jpg|Caleb's raven form Caleb icon13.jpg|Caleb's appearance in the graphic novel Caleb demon.jpg|Caleb's demon form in the graphic novel 5-caleb-football-trading-card.jpg|Caleb in his football uniform 2-caleb (2).jpg Caleb-300x300.jpg|Caleb's full demon form Category:Characters